


Wall of ice

by Mepelele



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepelele/pseuds/Mepelele
Summary: As he heard "See you in another hell little Rabbit" and maniacs laugh of the pink haired Espada followed with an blast of explosion and shouting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wall of ice

Even though Szayel already take down the red head Shinigami and the glasses Quincy, still there are another two Shinigami division captain he need to deal with, And from afar he can feel Shinigami backups entering Hueco Mundo heading over here.

Swearing in his thought Shinigami never play fair.

Now standing in front of him the 10th and 12th division captain, Holding their Zanpakutou ready to do their next attack.

Szayel already using Fornicarás full power but he discover something unusual when he against the 12th captain, he already destroy every single organ inside the doll of creepy clown captain, strangely his ability did not shown any effect.  
Shifting Szayel trying to not shown any distress emotion.

The clown captain face grew a smirk and said "hmm.. interesting ability, but is that all you can do?".  
Crack the anger rose up, snarling "What the fuck did you do!"  
The smirk grew wider "before i got here, I replace all of my organs with dummy".

"Impossible..." Szayel stunned, but how? He only just revealed his ability.

Trying to regain his cool, fixing his glasses with the tip of his fingers, then glanced at the other captain. Huh? where the little captain gone!?

In reflexes Szayel take a step back and command the two giant hollow he brings to protect his side and back.  
Then he can feel the captain shunpo behind his back.

"Don't get in the way" the cold icy Zanpakutou just cut giant hollow in half with one swing. The little captain Unsheathe his Zanpakutou in front of Szayel face, he dodging it. fuck! that was close!

Szayel dodge and block every single attack the 10th division captain launch. Doing some counters attack, his Fornicarás wings tries to capture the little white rabbit but he were too fast, jumping everywhere from every direction avoiding his Fornicarás wings.

Getting frustrated. Szayel almost at his limit..he realize he can't win this fight, he going to lose his life and he cannot die just like that! He can't left behind so many his wonderful experiments unfinished!  
Ah thinking about his experiments always gives him goosebumps. He loves it that way.

Alright everything he'll do to finish and perfecting his experiment!

He need to retreat from this fight, Szayel ready to throw his dignity away as Octava Espada. Fleeing from fight were unacceptable things in Aizen-sama eyes, but he's 70% sure Aizen-sama will spare his life, because his brain were too important enough to be wasted, membered he always make useful experiment to Espada use. About where's the 30% left is if Aizen-sama mood were on really really sour state and his bad luck he's going to end. Sure Szayel took the bet.

Still dodging and blocking. Looking from these two captain ability Szayel can run easily from that clown captain but not from the little rabbit captain, the little one were fast, even both of the captain were not using theirs bankai yet this was outrageous.

He need to get rid that little rabbit before the backups shinigami arrive but how?

Szayel making some distance between them still trying to find the way out.  
Growled then looked up, meeting the white haired Captain cold stare.

"Where's the smug looks on your face before, gone huh?" Mocking him.

This fucking little rabbit! Going to regret saying that!

Ding!  
Rabbit, rabbit ah yes thinking about rabbit. Makes him remember he always using them to test the effect of his experiment.  
It gave him an idea, not the best but it's going to work, this massive project haven't been tested yet. Szayel thinking about to make the white haired captain be his lab rabbit.

But for sure he have to beg forgiveness to Aizen-sama two time's harder cause of this. 

It's better than losing his life in this unfair fight.

The 10th captain taking step forward moving towards him swinging the ice Zanpakutou fast, Szayel can feel the cold breeze from his opponent sword, every block he take it make his wings grew thin layer of ice.

Taking massive step back, his left hand rummaging through his pocket. The little shinigami was smart enough to noticed Szayel was planning something.

Szayel can't help but smirk, holding the strange button, predicting his opponent movement, and ready to pressing it  
.  
Whatever Szayel is planing Tōshirō Hitsugaya ready to end this. holding his Zanpakutou tightly, Tōshirō lunges forward towards Szayel in full speed. When suddenly a strange senkaimon shaped like torii gate appears right in front of him followed with blinding lights, In reflexes he closes his eyes.

It was to late Tōshirō can feel he's already passing the senkaimon. As he heard "See you in another hell little Rabbit" and maniacs laugh of the pink haired Espada followed with an blast of explosion and shouting.

Before he can fully open his eyes. "Ack!" His forehead bumping something hard.  
Toshiro groaned when his back hit the ground, feeling dizzy and nausea.Tōshirō knew that he'd been yanked to another place, shaking his head and blinking multiple times, his vision were still burry.

With sudden rose up Tōshirō turning his head trying to find the senkaimon, but it was already gone, what he see around just a tree's he was in the middle of forest. The sudden movement he makes just made his headache getting worse. Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Tōshirō need to get up and observe the area. 

Grabbing his Zanpakutou Tōshirō trying to get on he's knees and rising slowly using Hyōrinmaru to support his body, then sudden wave of nausea make him threw everything in his stomach, leaning on the tree trunk he'd been bumped before, looking for handkerchief inside his uniform and wiping his mouth clean. 

Cursing muttering himself, how the hell crashing into a tree makes all of his organs screaming. Probably this was the effect from the strange senkaimon.  
Trying to walk, placing both his hands on Hyōrinmaru handle using it as walking stick to support his trembling body. When he manages to take a couple step. He felt fuzzy the trees were spinning around him and everything went blank then the last thing he can sense is when his body crashing against the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing fanfic and English is not my mother language, I am still learning and i am sorry if there some grammar mistake and lack of words varieties i use. I'm happy that i can write some fic and have some courage to post this (^‿^)
> 
> Tōshirō and Tobirama are my favorite character. I find they have some similarly and I got an idea to write this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
